The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for providing situational information to an aircraft pilot, and more particularly to a system for indicating presence of Coriolis forces in providing to an aircraft pilot information about aircraft acceleration and attitude.
Development of supermaneuverable fighter aircraft has made acute a requirement to monitor unusual aircraft accelerations which may alter pilot perception of aircraft attitude. No existing systems provide this type of motion information to enhance aircraft situational awareness in the pilot.
The invention solves or substantially reduces in critical importance shortcomings in the prior art by providing a Coriolis indicator for displaying information to enhance the situational awareness of a pilot when training in a motion simulator, when flying an aircraft under limited vision, or when the aircraft performs unusual maneuvers where Coriolis accelerations occur.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an indicator for defining Coriolis accelerations in the operation of a motion simulator.
It is another principal object of the invention to provide to an aircraft pilot an indicator of situational information defining Coriolis accelerations on the aircraft.
It is a further object of the invention to provide to an aircraft pilot information about accelerations acting on the aircraft to allow ascertainment of true aircraft attitude.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method for determining and displaying situational information defining Coriolis accelerations in the operation of an aircraft or motion simulator.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as a detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.